The L Project
by Black Dios
Summary: A problem has arisen- Shuichi and Yuki are starting to break aprat! But a mysterious young boy enters their life. Yuki knows him? Who is he? And what is the L Project? (rating will change soon enough and it will show.. sucky summary writer here)


Disclaimer- I own not one thing... because people cannot be owned Inspired by- Gwen's song 'Danger Zone' and my own pissed off moment with gaia....-mumbles darkly-

Pairings- Y/S, A/Y Hatred- A/Y, H/Y, slightly S/Y, there are moments with S/Y, T/S of course.. though it's hidden.  
Hinted- Y/Y, T/Y, R/S, H/S

When those that fall from the branches of love are tossed into the wrong path..

WE ARE THERE TO GUIDE THEM BACK!!

.:.The L Project.:.

"Yuuuuuukiiiiiii! Why are you ALWAYS stuck up in your study?!" A whiny pink haired brat called from the couch in the living room. He wore bright, neon pink pants and a sky blue tight t-shirt.

"Nn..." A low, angry mumble was heard from the other side of the door in the study. Yuki walked out of the room and Shuichi automatically clung to him. His usual outfit was all black, his shirt slightly unbuttoned.

"Yuki!"

"What the hell is it you damned brat?!"

"..." Shuichi thought for a moment "Umm.. I was wondering.. If we could go out for dinner today..." He said quietly.

Yuki sighed, groaning as he ran pale fingers through silken blond hair, "If it makes you shut up then fine..."

"YAAAY!! YUKI!" He clung to Yuki's arm happily.

"GYA! GET OFF ME BRAT!!" He screamed at the small singer as they fell to the floor with a loud CrAsH, causing some things to fall from their place to the ground.

Shuichi giggled, getting off him "Sorry Yuki.... So... Where do you want to go?"

"Brat! I thought you'd pick a place.. this was your idea after all..." The novelist said, groaning as he sat up.

The singer pouted "Nyuu.... I didn't think you would say yes..."

Yuki sighed "...Baka..."

"HEY!"

"Well grab your coat and hurry up..." Yuki said, putting his coat on and buttoning the rest of his shirt up.

Shuichi smiled "HAI!" And he ran off to get ready...

"Finally! The food's here... Took forever..."

"Don't whine brat..."

"Nyuuu.. Yuki!" Shuichi pouted as their food was placed in front of them. Shuichi had ordered a bacon cheeseburger and Yuki a chicken parmissian. (not a clue how you spell that thing,,)

"Yuki? As in Eiri 'Yuki' Uesegi?" A female's voice called out.

Shuichi and Yuki blinked before Yuki sighed, getting ready to run. As soon as he did though, he was glomped by a female squeaking out his name "EIRI!!'

Yuki fell over with the girl on top of him, the noise attracting attention. Yuki blinked and thought Wait a minute... This is no female... I don't feel any boobs here.... Is this a guy?!

"EIRI EIRI!!! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!!! I'VE MI-WAH!" Yuki pushed the boy off him and took a good look at him.

The boy's hair was long, about knee length, therefore casing it to pool down around him. He wore a silky white chinese shirt, the material sort of see through, with kind of loose white pants, both had a beautiful rose on the back pockets for the pants and on the back of the shirt. His clothes defined the feminine frame of his pale, creamy skined body nicely. Lusious, rosy pink lips were curling up into a happy, yet gentle, smile, reminding Yuki of someone and on perfect smooth cheeks were always a slight tint of pink. But what most intrigued the blonde was the boy's amethyst orbs that sparkled happily yet had a tint of sadness in them.

"WAH!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY YUKI!?" Shuichi cried out, tackling the silvery purple haired boy.

As soon as Shuichi had him pinned, their eyes met. Purple on purple... Until the boy cried out "KYA! SHUICHI-SAMA!!! YOU'RE MY GOD!!!" He hugged Shuichi tightly, making the singer blush.

Yuki's eyes twitched and he left the money on the table, grabbing the two smaller boys by their collars and dragging them out.

"Ok... How old are you?" Shuichi asked as he and Yuki sat across from the boy. Yuki was sitting like he usually did, arms over the back of the couch, folded at the elbows and legs crossed like a man would do.

The boy blinked then smiled "I'm 16! Tatsuha's age right Eiri-sama?" He asked, smiling at Yuki.

Shuichi glared at Yuki aand Yuki just shrugged "Look kid.. I DON'T know you..."

The boy giggled happily "Of course you do Eiri-sama! Don't I even look a BIT familiar?"

Yuki glanced at the kid then closed his eyes, taking a long drag "..No.."

"Awww... Eiri-sama.... You were never THIS cold to me before..." He said, pouting cutely.

Shuichi growled "Look who-ever-you-are... How do you know my Yuki?" He asked, clinging to Yuki's arm.

The boy giggled at the sight "Oh my, Eiri-sama... I never knew you could pick up men like him... Well Shuichi-sama... To tell you the truth, we are long time pals! We used to work together!" He said smiling happily.

Shuichi blinked "Worked.. Together?"

The boy nodded, smiling at Yuki "Isn't that right Eiri-sama?"

Yuki looked at him curiously. He did look familiar sort of... "Ch... No..."

The boy giggled "You're so funny..."

Shuichi glared at the boy "So..." He asaid, looking at him curiously "What's your name?"

The boy blinked "My name?" He giggled "Eiri-sama should know!"

Yuki glared at them "I told you.. I DO NOT know you.. dumb kid..."

The boy giggled "Oh Eiri-sama... So silly..." He looked at Shuichi then smiled sweetly, batting his eyelashes and blushing a little more "My name is...

... Yuiko Takashiro..."

And immediatly...

Yuki jolted from the chair, standing with widened eyes staring at Yuiko "What... Did you just say?"

TB...C?

And so ends the first chappie! I might be lazy doing this btw.... Now you've met our other Y in the relationship pairings! so.. who's the A? and how does Yuki know Yui-chan?? even I'm confused.. sorta...  
he calls Yuki 'Eiri-sama' because A) it sounds good B) it will be explained in later chapters or C)because I wanted to change Yuki's name since everyone calls him 'Yuki' or 'Eiri' or as Tohma calls him 'Eiri-san'  
ANYWHOO!! reviews are loved... flames will be used to help me gain total world domination... shall I continue? or shall it stop? all up to you guys.  
This is Black Dios, signing off. -two finger salut before disappearing- 


End file.
